unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Ronald Galaxy
Super Ronald Galaxy is an shame that will be released tomorrow but be delayed several times by Nintendon't to torture everyone into worshiping them for the Nintendo Pii. Nintendon't is also now making a sequel called Super Ronald Galaxy 2. Description Colonel Sanders and the King have kidnapped many power stars and ronald's wife for revealing to the world the secret recipe of KFC's Chicken! Help save the power stars before it's too late! Summary McDonald's is currently at the top of the fast food industry, far ahead of Burger King and KFC. The King and Colonel Sanders decide to stop Ronald McDonald, so they team up with the angry lumas, who got their orders messed up, and steal the Power Stars, the source of McDonald's power, and scatter them across the universe. Now, Ronald must recollect the Power Stars & Rosetta, So he can defeat The King and Colonel Sanders. Modes Story Mode (Normal) Kid Friendly Game Mode (Easy) Carnage Mode (Hard) Characters Ronald McDonald Rosetta (Female Ronald McDonald) Code: GoRosetta! (Use this code to play as her) Dummy (A Rainbow Pengiun) Chico (Dragon head Flower) Jack Kinopi Mocina Good Burger Gameplay Hub Worlds There are six hubs in the McDonald's Headquarters. To open up each hub, Ronald must gain a Grand Star, of which there are seven (the last is gained by defeating The King for the final time). *Eating Room - Opened by getting the Grand Star from McDonald's. *Parking Lot - Opened by getting the Grand Star from Colonel Sanders' Bucket Reactor. *Drive-Thru Counter - Opened by getting the Grand Star from The King's Secret Sauce Reactor *Storage Room - Opened by getting the Grand Star from Colonel Sanders' Hot Sauce Reactor. *Kitchen - Opened by getting the Grand Star from The King's Hamburger Plant. *Playroom - Opened by getting the Grand Star from Colonel Sanders' Chicken Plant. Galaxies Major galaxies are in bold. Eating Room *'Forest Galaxy - Good Egg Galaxy' (1 Star to unlock) *'French Fry Galaxy - Honeyhive Galaxy' (5 Stars to unlock) *Cityscape Galaxy - Loopdeeloop Galaxy (3 Stars to unlock) *Crystal Land Galaxy - Flipswitch Galaxy (7 Stars to unlock) *Colonel Sanders' Bucket Reactor - Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor (10 Stars to unlock) *Doritos Palaza Galaxy - Sweet Sweet Galaxy (0 Stars to unlock) Parking Lot *'Hamburger Galaxy - Battlerock Galaxy' (11 Stars to unlock) *'Robotic Galaxy' - Space Junk Galaxy (16 Stars to unlock) *Wind Tunnel Galaxy - Rolling Green Galaxy (13 Stars to unlock) *Sunken Ship Galaxy - Sling Pod Galaxy (19 Stars to unlock) *The King's Secret Sauce Reactor - Bowser's Star Reactor (25 Stars to unlock) Drive-Thru Counter *'Ketchup Galaxy' - Beach Bowl Galaxy(26 Stars to unlock) *'Music Note Galaxy' - Ghostly Galaxy(32 Stars to unlock) *Poison Swamp Galaxy - Bubble Breeze Galaxy (28 Stars to unlock) *Fantasy Ranch Galaxy - Buoy Base Galaxy (34 Stars to unlock) *Colonel Sanders' Hot Sauce Reactor - Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (40 Stars to unlock) *Family Guy Galaxy - Drip Drop Galaxy (0 Stars to unlock) Storage Room *'Race Cart Galaxy - Dusty Dune Galaxy' (41 Stars to unlock) *'Really Really Big Galaxy - Freezeflame Galaxy' (46 Stars to unlock) *The Big Dipper Galaxy - Gusty Garden Galaxy(54 Stars to unlock) *Dark Tower Galaxy - Honeyclimb Galaxy (44 Stars to unlock) *The King's Hamburger Plant - Bowser's Dark Matter Plant (60 Stars to unlock) *Homer's House Galaxy - Bigmouth Galaxy (0 Stars to unlock) Kitchen *'Scarp Yard Galaxy - Toy Time Galaxy' (61 Stars to unlock) *'Inferno Galaxy' - Sea Slide Galaxy (66 Stars to unlock) *'Frozen Land Galaxy - Bone Fin Galaxy' (71 Stars to unlock) *Sandfall Galaxy - Gold Leaf Galaxy (63 Stars to unlock) *Colonel Sanders' Chicken Plant - Bowser Jr's Lava Ractor(75 Stars to unlock) *Spongebob's House - Sand Spiral Galaxy (0 Stars to unlock) Playroom *'Surfing Galaxy' - Melty Molten Galaxy (76 Stars to unlock) *'Purple Coin Galaxy - Deep Dark Galaxy' (80 Stars to unlock) *'Fast-Food Galaxy' - Matter Splatter Galaxy (85 Stars to unlock) *Morlands Galaxy - Dreadnought Galaxy (78 Stars to unlock) * The King's Restaurant Reactor - Bowser Galaxy Reactor(90 Stars to unlock) *Birdos booger army galaxy - Snow Cap Galaxy (0 Stars to Unlock) Galaxies Not in Hubs *McDonald's (Gate) (Unlocked when Playroom is unlocked) *Flooded City Galaxy - Bubble Blast Galaxy (Outside Eating Room) (8 Stars to unlock) *Toybox Galaxy - Rolling Gizmo Galaxy(Outside Parking Lot) (21 Stars to unlock) *Solar Flare Galaxy - Loopdeeswoop Galaxy (Outside Drive-Thru Counter) (36 Stars to unlock) * Spear Tower Galaxy (Outside Storage Room) (52 Stars to unlock) *Block Land Galaxy (Outside Kitchen) (68 Stars to unlock) *Bakery Galaxy (Outside Gate) (Red Power Star needed) *Ski Mountain Galaxy (Outside Playroom) (82 Stars to unlock) *Fire Galaxy (Hidden Planet) (3 Green Power Stars needed) *Ice Galaxy (Hidden Planet) (3 Green Power Stars needed) *Sand Galaxy (Hidden Planet) (3 Green Power Stars needed) * Mario's Kingdom (Hidden Planet) (120 Stars to unlock) *Peach's Castle - Grand Finale Galaxy Iteams * Mountain Dew * Doritos * Coca Cola * Jimmy Neutron Hair * Jiggie * Book of Nuggets * Blue Gem * Gray Diamond * Red Gem * Gold Bar * Chocolate Cookie * Gun * Knife * Mike Waskoki Coin * Ladybug Coin * PokeBall * Nazi Sign * Fire Ball * Lorax Ball * Monkey Man * Pizza Square * Homer Donut * Half Life Logo * Poo Emoji * Kazoo Head Npc's * Vector the Croc * Banana Man * Pumpkin Man Enemies World 1 Enimies * Angry Lumas * Goombas * Octoombas * Suckies * Poke Tower * Boulder * Piranha Plant * Burger Beast * Chomp Boi * Bullet Boi * Thorn Flower * Burner Boi * Bubble Heat * WanChomp Boi * Firey Cluck * Mr.Krabs * FlipBoi * Golden Chompy * Grrr * Ice Bat World 2 Enemies * General Goom * Bom-Omb * Pirate Mole * Topper * Lighting Ball * Ket-Up(Lava Slime) * Migiti Goomba * Jam Fish * Blue Bubble Fire * Lava Geyser * Comp Bug * Comp Bug Stack * Octo Boi * Prickly Piranha Plant * Spiky Flipboi * Mini Flipboi * Grunt Mole * Liquid Shoot * Big Lighting Ball * Quack Cata * Beep Beep World 3 Enemies * Jack o Goomba * String Bug * Boo * Bomb Boo * Clammy * Bone Fish * Koopa Troopa * Kremit Koopa * Mechpa * Porp Puff * Ted Bill * Box Tox * Wiggle Wiggle * Tweet * Pickle Boi * Waa Waa (Crying Onion) * Big Burger Beast * Migit Burger Beast * Stinky Burger Beast * Inky Burger Beast World 4 Enemies * Brr Sprite * Lily Sprite * Aqua Spike Ball * Pushers * Cold Bats * Sticky Burger Beast * Cra Cra Burger Beast * Burger Beast Tower * Beef Boi * Yee Hah Burger Beast(Cowboy Patty) * Flame Peno * McPizza * Freezee McFlurry * Senor Burger Beast(Lobster Patty) * Hot Dawg * Patty Cake * Bun Boi(Bread) * Yolk(Eggs) * Rabbid Rabbits * McFang(Bats) World 5 Enemies * Tall SquidBoi * Ninja Whoppers * McGriddles Sandwich * Giant Milkshake * Dark Pickle * George Bush * Bowser's Wife * Happy (McDonald Happy Meal Face) * Dexter (Dexter Laborty) * Spingebill * Dolphin * Doge * CDI Link * Blue Ghost * Gray Cat * Jerry Box * Pokemon Mouse * Cranky Kong * Gray Dog * 2Spooky4Me Ghost World 6 Enemies * Fire Cannon * Mines * Dry Dog * Fire Bar * Airnados * Banzai Bill * Thwomp * Poli wirl * Crazy Cog * Crash Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot * Minion * Brown Doge * Bonzi Buddy * Mii * White Cat * Flap Jack * Woody (Toy Story) * X Boo * Rider Boo Bonus World Enemies * Purple Skeleton * Sparkle Unicorn * Red Bird * Sponge Gar * Angry Larry * Ghost Guy * Bulby (Jimmy Neutron) * Arthur * Nigel Thorberry * Thomas the Tank Engine * Shigeru Miyamoto * Uncharted Man * Little Kid * Snake (MGS) * Green Snake * Drake * Josh * Rainbow Frog * Peppa the Pig * Slowpoke Bosses Eating Room * King Burger - King Burger's Attack (First Boss) * MegaUltraCowDestructorMech (Second Boss) * King Wasp - Evil Guy & Lindsay Lohan (Third Boss) * Daisy teh Wizard - Kallema (Fourth Boss) * Donkey Kong * R.R.R - Raa Raa Roo Parking Lot Room * Whopper - The King's Hamburger Plant * Robotic Patty - The King's Secret Sauce Reactor * Subservient Chicken * Obama * Chuck E Cheese * Bowser Drive-Thur Corner * Waluigui-Geist * Evil Guy * Lanky Kong * Miku * Illuminati * The King - The King's Hamburger Plant (Colonel Sanders in the KFC Mech) Storage Room * Chick McNuggy - Colonel Sanders' Chicken Plant *Rosalina *Super Man *Jon Tron *Weegee *The King's Restaurant Reactor - The King (Mini-Bosses: Waluigi, Bowser, and Colonel Sanders) Kitchen *Mario Mech *Ducky Mech *Mini McBowser Stack (Third Boss) *Banjo and Kazooie *Sanic the Hedgehog *McBowser - Hot Sauce Reactor Playroom * Peach teh Wizard * Naruto * Robotic Patty - Round 2 * Yellow Guy (Filthy Frank Series) * Queen Burger * The King and Colonel Sanders Cheat Codes * GoRosetta! - Play as Rosetta * RonaldsBigMac - Gives infinite health * givemeyourwallet - Gives infinite coins * iamadmittingiamacheater - Brings up Debug menu and Command console Company Workers *Activision *Capcom *Rare Ware *Konami *EA Sports *Namco *THQ *Valve *Wiseau Films *Sega *Sonic Team *Dolby Digital Pro Logic II Languages Deutsch, German, English, Espanol, Japan, Nederland, Slovencina, French Cutsences Pre Story Cutsence "Ahem! Today... I be goin to rap tha story of tha game. An awfully long time ago... In a strange n' far - off land, a big, bustling guy thrived. DAT Schmidt was a owner of a famous restaunt where all people people alright eat their and DAT Schmidt was holla'd DAT the Rosetta was the most beautiful girl ever and was straight up prosperous. But one day... tragedy befell from the girl for that pimped news channel.A pimped out person that struck the girl and kidnaps her and the stars from it's people. Darknizz filled tha skies, and the earth roared n' shook.Dat shiznit was as if tha straight-up ghetto has come ta a violent end. And up in but a single night... Da man took the army of baddies to his forces for the depthz of tha earth... Many dark moons rose n' set... Storiez of that was passed into the world of fairy tales... And when tha story came it was no longer known for help and held a relic of its past... Baddies gathered at dat spot and built the fortress to destroy the war and freshly smoked the world. But word soon spread among the players whoz decided to move into safety that has a ancient safety for everyone McDonalds and deep underground dat magnificent stars live their in cages rested there. Indeed... This is tha tale of the ronald mcdonald galaxy for his time of rogueport. Yes, dis is where it begins, in tha world of america. Da tale of tha quest for the legendary prize... Which is Super Ronald Galaxy starts here." World 1 Intro Cutscene: Shows The TV saying "Breaking News! KFC Tortures Chickens!" Rosetta: '''I'm here today to tell you the terrible secrets that KFC has been trying to keep from the public secret of their formula. It's Actually... Static '''Grimmace: '''What the ...?! Then see Rosetta kidnapped and some angry lumas around the stage '''News Reporter: '''Mmmmmph! Mmmmph! '''Grimmace: Hey, guys! Rosetta been kidnapped! Ronald McDonald: '''Rosetta's in Trouble! There's no time to lose! '''World 1 End Cutscene: It shows smoke. World 2 Intro Cutscene: Grimmace: Excuse me, but have you seen Rosetta? She's been kidnapped, and as usual, Ronald Mcdonald is the only who can save the day and what do you doing here. Birdie: Don't you worry about that, Hey what are you looking for? Grimmace: IDK. Birdie: Well that's stupid. World 2 End Cutscene: It shows mechanical pieces being throwing straight down the ground. World 3 Intro Cutsence: Hotel Mario Intro (NOT JOKING) World 3 End Cutscene: It shows Colonel Sanders throwing an wrench. World 4 Intro Cutscene: KFC and Burger King Presents The Storage Room Starring Colonel Sanders, The King, Brooke Burke, Subservient Chicken, Whooper Jr, and Cristina Created, Produced and Selled by Microsoft @20** World 4 End Cutscene: It shows Colonel Sanders dressed as bowser. World 5 End Cutscene: It shows Grimmace questions why their is a bowser mask. Game Ending: Rosetta: Thanks for saving me! Now we have to let the world know that wicked Colonel Sanders and The King is Dead. With your help, we can let KFC know that nobody's going to eat at KFC until this cruelty stops. Credits Fusajiro Yamauchi: (Creator of Nintendo) Following further scientific analysis of Super Ronald Galaxy, the world's academic community has now generally accepted that Fred is in fact the world's first sentient potato. This discovery has landed him his own promotional cereal called "Beetleborg Bites" , now available at Target. Obama: Obama was last seen riding a segway towards the general direction of the Grand Canyon screaming "I regret nothing" at the top of his lungs. Obama spawned five white fire smashes in an attempt to stop him, but his selfless act successfully stopped all wars. Colonel Sanders: (Creator of KFC): Following a long and hard journey through the desolate, zombie - infested state of Pennsylvania, Obama sacrificed himself to raise a bridge and protect a group of survivors from the oncoming horde. He will be missed terribly. Mario and Luigi: They retired from contributing to texture hacks in order to focus on being a full - time father to his beautiful baby boy. Sutorechimann is currently studying medicine at Hardvard and Seth, though hesitant to admit, couldn't be prouder. Morgan Freeman: Following Pancake's humiliating defeat at the hands of Ronald and his Dog, Morgan Freeman took all of his cats training deep within the mountains of Tibet. They are due to return to the battle four hundred times more powerful in the summer of 2025. Suzanne Collins (Creator of Hunger Games): Suzanne, who is not here right now, became the CEO of Humongous Games. She Took the company to iridescent new heights and a live-action trilogy of Pajama Sam feature films starring Jayden Smith as the titular character is now in the works James McLamore: (Creator of Burger King): Several minutes after the explosion of burger king.It's has been hacked by Japaneses peeps. The suiting death toll is currently in the thousands and continues to ris. We here right now have locked your doors and windows before going to bed. George Dayton: (Creator of Target): With the works on Super Ronald Galaxy being released, Target bids his friends to farewell for the souls to rescue of cosmos. They later returned as some kind of magical fish and proceeded to work on every bootleg game now and it's still working today Ray Kroc: (Creator of Mcdonalds): Following the conclusion of Burger King, Ronald Mcdonald returns to his hom, where he powers has been strong than ever and can't fricken sleep. Betty Cohen: (Creator of Cartoon Network): Betty was eventually unmasked and revealed that she was working for Nick instead of CN. No one really knows why it's a secret and life now continued without questions normally Walt Disney: (Owner of Disney): After seeing the borderline of copyright infringing for work on Super Ronald Galaxy, the Walt Disney Company is being hunted down by Damien, and will prison them in the it's a small world ride forever. They set to work on Kingdom Hearts 3 as a summon Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: They were going to contribute to Kingdom Hearts 3 but they forgot. LOL Evil Guy: Everyone who knows this guy either is a idiot or a jerk because of the live stream of development for the agreement for Silvia Gunner making music. But later he got beaten up by Ricky Gervais and is now taken down by the crown prince and he later lives in London from the state of Illinois SORRY TO SAY BUT I COULDN"T FIND ANYONE ELSE TO PUT HERE SO I'LL JUST STEAL SOME OTHER STUFF Sonic Team: Seeing the works of Sonic 06,Sonic Lost World, and Sonic Boom. They has a courage to propose to another bad game for later and Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog would star in the game too. They also lived happily ever after in Australia kangaroos under the names Stanley and Major Pop. They now are expecting to make the game next year Donald Trump: Donald is now jailed for life after making world war 3 happen. However he staged a successful breakout and is currently a fugitive on the run from the United States government. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Donald Trump, please contact your local police station immediately. Taco Bell: They now are transferred to this place becuase the owners dad is died. After teaming up the beach people of the group here. They now battle at the corporation of cups to free the world of fibers Valve Corporation: They grew up to become the new lead of Justin beiber. Good for him man, seriously, I'm impressed. Can we give hem a round of applause, please? Come on, come on. Capcom: Pac Man Peeps quit capcom to join the internet for turkey and watch the latest Steven universe episode. They now live their lives attempting to grow a tail. It currently measures in at an impressive inches. Konami: MGS, who contributed for the spirits in the game has joy and delight for bright futures in the games every day, they also train for his sensei which become new protectors of the earth. Society now accepts the warriors of china State Farm:After Being Inspired by the game they leave the industry, Jake from state farm followed his dreams to perfrom at birthdays and at bar for chicken nuggets. He still hasn't worked quite yet but works for a fog machine EA: Matt who works their was added as DLC for the Nintendo switch version of smash as a charater for the LOZ universe. He's also a clone of fox himself THQ: The Entirety of this game was handed by him. To This Day he has made a lot of ytp's and they also comply on the art Fox: They have been creating a timeline for lego's reboot.The Reality of lego's are used for currency. After the first lego movie, humans outlawed the animated reboots because everything is awesome Nick: "I LIKE THE GIRS AND I"M CRAZY FOR THE BIG PROFILES" Rare Ware: The Police has officially called off for rare ware's nuts and bolts game for the conclusion of the triology. A memorial was dedicated to the white house with a lady who was removed from this planet Activision: Tragically, not long after the release for the game, the company has been committed for event of delaying the game so much. As such, their was never hope All texture's are made by UnMario Wiki Trivia Mario Related Stuff * There's a sign in the game that says Mama Mia! if it is attacked. * Luigi's hat can be worn. * Peach's Castle is on a planet. * Bowser is a boss in the third boss level. * Mario's moustache can be worn. * Wario is sitting on a bench in the Race Cart Galaxy, is a boss in the Spring Land Galaxy, and is a boss in the Frozen Land Galaxy. *Donkey Kong is a boss in the Forest Galaxy and the Scrap Yard Galaxy * Mario is the boss holding the last Power Star. * Power Stars appear in other Mario shames. * Waluigi is a boss in the first boss level. *Daisy is a boss in the French Fry Galaxy, Spear Tower Galaxy, and Surfing Galaxy. *Princess Rosalina appears as a boss in the Ruins Galaxy, as she's complaing this shame is a rip-off of Stupid Mario Galaxy. *Those stupid Theives steal your Happy Meals, and you have to run into them to get them or just shoot them. *Ducky is an optional boss, but he is unbeatable because he spams INVALID! *A billboard is seen and it advertises Volvic Revive and it first appears Tyrannosarus Alan and George Volcano. *Their are Female Characters with mustaches *Morlands is a galaxy is referenced as a real shop Soundtrack # Main Menu # File Select # Hub Station # Level Selection # Eating Room # Forest Galaxy # King Burger Boss # Hamburglar's French Fry Race # French Fry Galaxy # MegaUltraCowDestructorMech Boss # Cityscape Galaxy # King Wasp Boss # Crystal Galaxy # Daisy teh Wizard Boss # Donkey Kong Boss # The Chariot Race with Felix the Cat # Colonel Sanders' Bucket Reactor # R.R.R - Raa Raa Roo: Boss # Doritos Palaza Galaxy # Whopper Boss # Parking Lot # Hamburger Galaxy # Robotic Patty Boss # Robotic Galaxy # Obama Boss # Wind Tunnel Galaxy # Chuck E Cheese Boss # Sunken Ship Galaxy # Bowser Boss # The King's Secret Sauce Reactor # Subservient Chicken Boss # Ketchup Galaxy # Waluigui-Geist Boss # Music Note Galaxy # Evil Guy Boss # Fantasy Ranch Galaxy # Family Guy Galaxy # Race Cart Galaxy # Really Really Big Galaxy # The Big Dipper Galaxy # Dark Tower Galaxy # The King's Hamburger Plant # Homer's House Galaxy # Scrap Yard Galaxy # Inferno Galaxy # Frozen Land Galaxy # Sand Tunnel Galaxy # Colonel Sanders' Chicken Plant # Spongebob's House Galaxy # Surfing Galaxy # Purple Coin Galaxy # Fast Food Galaxy # Morlands Galaxy # The King's Restaurant Reactor # Birdos booger army galaxy # McDonald's # Flooded City Galaxy # Toy Box Galaxy # Spear Tower Galaxy # Block Land Galaxy # Bakery Galaxy # Ski Moutain Galaxy # Fire Galaxy # Mario's Kingdom Galaxy # Ending Cutsence # Credits # Game Over # Pause Screen Disclaimer Warning: This game contains loss of emotion, aching knees, the desire to eat at subway, enjoyment for sonic boom, play tennis, get banned from garry's mod, and being filmed in a farmCategory:Shames